mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Jeff G.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mathematics! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeff G. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adminship Are you an admin? Could you also make me an admin so that I could help fixing the vandalism problem? Farrell99999 12:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am not an admin here (yet). Admins can't make others Admins, only Bureaucrats and Staff can make others Admins. If you made these edits, please move the resulting post to the bottom of the page and sign it appropriately. — Jeff G. ツ 04:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at this: Set edited by A Wikia contributor 1 hour ago http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=Set&diff=8611&oldid=8541 Can you block this fucking vandalism troll? Can you request to adopt the wiki then you make me admin? Farrell99999 15:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Given the mess you've made of the Admin Tools Wiki in the past few days, not yet. Also, the edit you fingered was reverting vandalism (albeit with an uninformative Edit Summary). — Jeff G. ツ 23:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Now I know what is a monoid. 15:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice. — Jeff G. ツ 16:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Have you already requested to adopt the wiki, if so, please also make me an admin. Sorry for not knowing that monoid is a mathematical term. However, maximusmillion is a complete nonsense one. Thanks, Farrell :I asked to adopt this wiki at w:Community Central:Adoption requests#Mathematics Wikia. — Jeff G. ツ 04:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you already an admin? Farrell99999 02:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi Jeff. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Brandon! — Jeff G. ツ 02:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Jeff G. I would try to edit pages if they need editing. I would like to kindly request adminship here in this wiki to help fix the vandalism problem Kgr88error 02:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'd like to see more edits here first. If you have adminship experience elsewhere, please let me know about it specifically. Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 03:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks! I woud like to gladly contribute in the next few days. I am busy right at the moment because I also join mathematics competitions. I am only 10 by the way. :Kgr88error 13:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I would also like to make an adoption request like kgr88error. We may share the same IP address, but we are brothers. We promise that we our not sockpuppets. Farrell99999 16:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :How old are you? How do you explain the intimidating behaviour/harassment at the end of this edit? How can CheckUsers tell the difference between you and your brother? — Jeff G. ツ 04:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::See also: http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:David7015&curid=3339&diff=8729&oldid=8711 — SpikeToronto 05:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship 2 Hello, I have edited 4 pages and made 2 new pages already. These are the edits that I have made 1. Addition - included "In Real Life" and "Estimation" 2. Subtractiion - same as Addition 3. Multiplication - same as Addition 4. Division - same as Addition These are the new pages that I made 1. Rounding - Sorry, 2 of the 5 sections there are copied from Wikipedia, but I put the source 2. Significant Figures IS THAT ENOUGH TO CONSIDER TO MAKE ME A BUREAUCRAT OR AN ADMIN? Kgr88error 02:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen you in Admin Tools wiki, have a parody of it. Hi! I have seen you in the Admin Tools wiki. I have a parody of it in the www.testadminedit.wikia.com. It has currently 3 bureaucrats who are all from my family. Please, if you can, try to recruit some people from your wiki. Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship 3 Ok, I have edited 4 times and made 2 new pages. Is that enough for you. Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :No. Given this edit, you appear to be too arrogant and to assume bad faith. See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Assume good faith. — Jeff G. ツ 12:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Millenium Prize Problems Have you heard of these, http://www.claymath.org/millennium/ Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, English Wikipedia has a nice article about them at Wikipedia:Millennium Prize Problems that could probably be imported here without much fuss. Many of the related articles could similarly be imported here. — Jeff G. ツ 13:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how about my adminship request. :Please see the previous section and sign all of your posts. — Jeff G. ツ 13:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Hi Jeff! Would you please both my userpage and my talkpage here at the math wiki? They are both and have no reason to be edited by other users. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done, and I went ahead and promoted you so you can adjust them as necessary, because you are online far more than I am lately, and because I trust you. — Jeff G. ツ 12:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff, for both things! Regarding cross-wiki templates, it seems that you can only pull things over if they are located at Community Central. — SpikeToronto 13:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) May I apply for adminship now? Ok, I have already made 5 new pages and edited 4 others. I am sorry that I was too arrogant to David 7015. Kgr88error 01:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What a surprise! Hey Jeff! Thanks for this. By the way, did you by any chance see this and this? This means either (1) a sockpuppeteer and his sockpuppet were both made Bureaucrats; or (2) alternatively, one teen and one pre-teen (10 years old!) were both made Bureaucrats. As Arsenio Hall used to day, “Things that make you go hmm …” The guy hasn’t edited since 2009 or used the admin/’crat tools since 2009, yet he promotes someone who has been having difficulty on multiple Wikia wikis — including indefinite blocks — without even speaking to you?! As Arsenio Hall used to day, “Things that make you go hmm …” Thanks again! — SpikeToronto 1:28AM EDT, June 16, 2011 P.S. Because the promotion for those two accounts included being made a Bureaucrat, there is no undoing it locally. It will require the use of . I think that, as the Adopter of the wiki, you should be the one to make that request. If, in say six months he stops sockpuppeting, uses only one account, and makes good constructive edits, then he can ask to be promoted to Administrator. Then, after say another six months, he has continued his good work and performs lots of Admin, maintenance functions, he can seek promotion to Bureaucrat. So sorry that my first action after your generous, gracious “deed” is to dump this on your lap! :) — SpikeToronto 1:44AM EDT, June 16, 2011 :Done - contacted. — Jeff G. ツ 13:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeff, you might be interested in this. I know it is inappropriate to unblock onself … — SpikeToronto 5:20PM EDT, June 17, 2011 No, I am really ten years old. Search Farrell Eldrian Wu at google. I'll eleven by July. —The preceding unsigned comment was made by Kgr88error (talk • • central wikia) }.|else=.}} That's true —The preceding unsigned comment was made by Farrell99999 (talk • • central wikia) }.|else=.}} :So you are both Farrell Eldrian Wu? Please help me to understand. Thank you. — Jeff G. ツ 13:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) We are not sockpuppets, my story I am currently ten years old, proven by searching Farrell Eldrian Wu in google. Last april, while I was playing the game Zombie Farm, I thought that I could provide some information to the wiki. However, my mom banned me to do so until may. So I asked my brother to do it for me, and he used my name. A month later, I made my own account which I used for the math wiki which was discovered by my brother. The real Farrell Eldrian Wu there is me, Kgs88error, and the Farrell99999 is just my brother using my name there because it is really me who really intented to put information there. Kgr88error 00:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC)